Battle of Konohagakure Arc
Battle of Konohagakure Arc is the fifth arc, following Hueco Mundo Arc and preceding Getsugakure Arc. Events * Obito Hatake vs. Abirama Redder * Moegi vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne * Mirai Sarutobi vs. Findorr Calius * Udon vs. Choe Neng Poww * Kura Kobayashi vs. Ggio Vega * Kiba Inuzuka vs. Nirgge Parduoc * Hanabi Hyuga & Himawari Uzumaki vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun * Shikamaru Nara vs. Lilynette Gingerbuck * Moegi, Mirai Sarutobi, & Obito Hatake vs. Ayon * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ayon * Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, & Mitsuki vs. Rudbornn Chelute * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Round 2 * Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, & Mitsuki vs. Yammy Llargo * Konohamaru Sarutobi vs. Tier Harribel * Kura Kobayashi, Kiba Inuzuka, & Tenten vs. Baraggan Luisenbairn * Sai Yamanaka & Rock Lee vs. Coyote Starrk * The Arrival of Visored * Konohamaru Sarutobi, Lisa Yadomaru, & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel * Hachigen Ushoda, Kura Kobayashi, & Tenten vs. Baraggan Luisenbairn * Love Aikawa & Rojuro Otoribashi vs. Coyote Starrk * Shikamaru Nara & Rock Lee vs. Coyote Starrk * Kensei Muguruma vs. Wonderweiss Margela * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Yammy Llargo * Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, & Jugo vs. Yammy Llargo * Choji Akimichi & Udon vs. Kaname Tosen * Shinji Hirako vs. Sosuke Aizen * Konoha & Visored vs. Sosuke Aizen * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Wonderweiss Margela * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Gin Ichimaru * Jinmu Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, & Yoruichi Shihoin vs. Sosuke Aizen * Invasion of Konohagakure * Mastering the Final Getsuga Tenshou * Gin Ichimaru vs. Sosuke Aizen * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Sosuke Aizen Plot * The Konohagakure shinobi face off against Sosuke Aizen and his Espada. * Naruto Uzumaki uses his clone to trap Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen with Four Red Yang Formation. * Ulquiorra Cifer converses with Orihime Inoue about her feelings towards her friends. * The Exequias confront Tenmu Otsutsuki from advancing but they are intercepted by Team Konohamaru. * Tenmu confronts Ulquiorra. * Baraggan Luisenbairn command of the invading force and orders his Fraccion to destroy Naruto's clones so that Aizen and others can be freed. * Moegi, Udon, Mirai Sarutobi, and Obito Hatake confront the Fraccion. * Abirama Redder releases his Resurrecion against Obito. * Moegi fights against Charlotte Chuhlhourne who releases his Resurrecion. * Moegi defeats Charlotte * Mirai fights against Findorr Calius * Obito defeats Abirama. * Findorr releases his Resurrecion. *Mirai defeats Findorr. *Choe Neng Poww defeats Udon but is intercepted by Choji Akimichi. *Choji defeats Choe Neng's Resurrecion. *The Konoha shinobi and the Arrancar pair up for battle. *Konohamaru Sarutobi clashes with Tier Harribel as Hanabi Hyuga face off against her Fraccion. *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru fight against Nirgge Parduoc while Kura Kobayashi gains the upperhand against Ggio Vega. *Ggio and Nirgge release their Resurrecion. *Kiba and Kura both defeat their opponents and prepare to face off against Baraggan. *Hanabi Hyuga is saved by the appearance of Himawari Uzumaki. *Himawari and Hanabi launch a combination attack on Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun. *Sai Yamanaka and Rock Lee decide to get serious against Coyote Starrk while Shikamaru Nara has trouble controlling Lilynette Gingerbuck *Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun survive the attack and summons Ayon. *Ayon instantly takes out Hanabi. *Moegi, Mirai, and Obito arrive to help Himawari but are taken down by Ayon. *Naruto defeats Ayon and Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun with ease, and have Sakura Uchiha heal the injured. *The Espada reveal their ranking. *Team Konohamaru finish off the Exequias as Rudbornn Chelute releases his Resurrecion. *Tenmu and Ulquiorra continue their battle. *Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia prepare to attack Orihime. *Orihime defense Tenmu from Ulquiorra. *Loly and Menoly attack Orihime but are subdued by Yammy Llargo. *Kawaki arrive to save Orihime from Yammy, and send Yammy plumetting with special device created by Orochimaru. *Tenmu uses his Hollowfication against Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra breaks out of Las Noches to release his Resurrecion. *Team Konohamaru and Rudbornn notice Ulquiorra and Tenmu's fight. *Ulquiorra overwhelms Tenmu but Tenmu refuses to give up. *Ulquiorra reveals his Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa and blows a hole through Tenmu as Orihime and Kawaki arrive. *Kawaki starts battling Ulquiorra. *Tenmu fully Hollowfies in order to save Orihime. *The hollowfied Tenmu overwhelms and defeats Ulquiorra. *Yammy smashes Rudbornn, interrupting Team Konohamaru's battle. *Ulquiorra stops Tenmu and forces him to revert back to normal. *Ulquiorra dies due to his injuries. *Yammy reveals that he is actually the Espada 0 and releases his Resurreccion. *The shinobi continue to fight the Espada as Tenten joins the battle against Baraggan. *Harribel releases her Resurreccion. *Baraggan explains about the Espada's aspects of death and releases his Resurreccion. *Kura and Tenten ask Kiba to act as a diversion while they prepare a strategy. *Konohamaru defeats Harribel with his new technique. *Kura and Tenten use their combination attack on Baraggan. *Starrk releases his Resurrecion, fusing with Lilynette. *Shikamaru joins the battle against Starrk when a Garganta opens as Wonderweiss Margela and Hooleer arrive. *Wonderweiss defeats Sai and frees the Espadas and Aizen's group. *The Visored arrive as reinforcements and as Tenmu's allies. *The Visored defeat the Hollows *Shinji Hirako attacks Aizen but is intercepted by Kaname, who is intercepted by Choji. *The Visored face the Espada as Mashiro Kuna kills Hooleer. *Udon expresses his intent to join Choji against Kaname. *Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki join Konohamaru against Harribel. *Hachigen Ushoda helps Kura, Kiba, and Tenten against Baraggan and defeats him with his own power. *Starrk releases his true power against Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otoribashi. *Starrk overwhelms Love and Rojuro but is attacked by Shikamaru and Rock Lee again. *Shikamaru and Rock Lee defeats Starrk. *Aizen attacks Harribel and decides to enter the battle. *Wonderweiss defeats Mashiro but Kensei Muguruma steps in and saves her. *Aizen confronts the Visored and taunts them. *Hiyori falls for the taunt and is bifurcated by Gin. *Tenmu saves the defeated Team Konohamaru from Yammy. *Tenmu is overwhelmed by Yammy when he is saved by Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. *Orochimaru opens up a Garganta so that Tenmu and Tsunade can get back to Konoha. *Tsunade tells Tenmu that he is the only person that can defeat Aizen because of his lack of exposure to his Kyoka Suigetsu. *Sasuke and Kakashi join Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo in battling Yammy. *Kaname reveals his Hollowfication against Choji and Udon. *Shinji confronts Aizen and releases his Zanpakuto. *Kaname releases his Resurreccion against Choji. *Udon deals the finishing blow on Kaname. *Aizen overcomes Shinji's Zanpakuto. *Kaname implodes from his Hollowfication as Tenmu arrives to attack Aizen. *Aizen easily subdues Tenmu and shakes his resolve. *The Konoha shinobi and Visored fight to protect Tenmu. *Aizen easily overwhelms everyone but is seemingly defeated at the end. *Tenmu breaks everyone out of the genjutsu and the shinobi realize that they have attacked Himawari instead. *Aizen defeats the remaining shinobi as Naruto steps up to battle. *Wonderweiss confronts Naruto as Aizen reveals that Wonderweiss was made to absorb Kurama's chakra. *Naruto defeats Wonderweiss with easy but is incapacitated while trying to protect everyone from Kurama's chakra. *Tenmu intercepts Aizen and allows Sakura to take Naruto back to Konoha. *Aizen reveals that he has fused with the Hogyoku and reveals to Tenmu about his manipulation of his life. *Jinmu Kurosaki arrives and encourages Tenmu. *Tenmu faces off against Gin while Jinmu attacks Aizen. *Gin releases "Bankai" against Tenmu. *Aizen comes to a limit while fighting against Jinmu. *Aizen reveals the true power of the Hogyoku and starts to undergo a transformation. *Kisuke Urahara arrives and attacks Aizen. *Aizen finishes transforming and battles against Jinmu, Kisuke, and Yoruichi Shihoin. *Tenmu and Gin resume their battle, with Gin disappointed at Tenmu's lack of confidence. *Gin tells Tenmu to run away as Aizen defeats Jinmu, Kisuke, and Yoruichi. *Aizen transforms once more and heads towards Konoha with Gin. *Aizen kills Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, who is guarding the village gates. *Jinmu and Tenmu chase after them and Jinmu decides to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to teach Tenmu the "Final Getsuga Tenshou" *Tenmu trains for the Final Getsuga Tenshou. *Team Moegi and Team Hanabi prepare to fight against Aizen. *Aoba Yamashiro is killed by Aizen. *Tenmu begins to fight the source of his despair. *Shino Aburame arrive to save Team Moegi and Team Hanabi from Aizen. *Hanabi arrives to confront Gin and Gin takes her away. *Gin incapacitates Hanabi after a conversation. *Temari Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and other shinobi also arrive to fend off Aizen. *Gin returns and attacks Aizen with his Bankai *Gin takes the Hogyoku from Aizen reveals that he was a double-agent. *Aizen survives Gin's attack by going through another transformation and defeats Gin *Aizen reveals that he had created the Hogyoku before Kisuke Urahara. *Tenmu arrives and pushes Aizen out of Konoha with his new power. *Tenmu and Aizen fight, but Tenmu overwhelms him with his new Mangekyo Sharingan. *Aizen transforms once more to battle Tenmu. *Tenmu uses his Final Getsuga Tenshou on Aizen. *Aizen survives Tenmu's attack but is sealed away by Jinmu and Kisuke. *Tsunade and Sakura finishes healing all of the injured as Sasuke and others return from Hueco Mundo. *Yammy dies in Hueco Mundo. *Tenmu, Kisuke, and Jinmu converse about Aizen as Orihime, Kawaki, and Team Konohamaru arrive. *Tenmu collapses due to using the Final Getsuga Tenshou. *Konoha recovers from the battle. *Tenmu loses his Mangekyo Sharingan and most of his powers from using the Final Getsuga Tenshou.